<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Front Escape by SilverHalos88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084763">Beach Front Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88'>SilverHalos88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Limited Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Cliffhanger, Domestic, F/M, Intimacy, Love, On the Run, Pursuit, Romance, Running, Shower Sex, Theft, Time Travel, beach, hideout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“As Missy and the Doctor continue to search for a way to alter their fates, they find themselves clashing more and more with the united forces of the Shadow Proclamation. With time running out and few places left to turn, Missy decides what they need most right now is of course a holiday. What else could go wrong?” </p>
<p>This is the fourth part of my ongoing 12th Doctor/Missy story which sees them as an established couple trying to keep their relationship alive in spite of seemingly overwhelming forces trying to stop them. Also this is my first time using the 'Mature' rating, so that's a milestone I guess XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Limited Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Front Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running. At some point it always came to running.<br/>Side by side, Missy and the Doctor sprinted as fast as they could through the neural research facility, doing their best to stop their feet from slipping on the polished floor. Why did the corridors have to all look the same, the Doctor thought as he tried to remember the way out. The constant flashing green alarms and wailing siren didn’t help either. As he stood at the junction point, a panel in the wall behind him exploded in a shower of sparks. Another trio of blaster bolts came flying down the corridor before the door at the end slide shut.<br/>“Honestly, I think you’re missing out not having lasers. Everyone loves lasers.” Missy said as she pointed the sonic screwdriver down another corridor and sealed the doorway. “Can’t you just summon the TARDIS to us? Blast down the walls and make an escape route already. I don’t think anyone would mind.”<br/>“You know we would be out of here already if you wore better shoes.” The Doctor said with a smirk as he held out his hand for the screwdriver. Missy rolled her eyes as she handed back the device. <br/>“You can hardly talk, what with those knobbly knees. Now come on, where’s one of those madly brilliant plans you’re so fond of?” She asked. The Doctor smiled. He pressed a button on the screwdriver and looked down the second of the two remaining corridors. At the end, past all the doors that led to the other laboratories was a wall. A wall with a large floor-to-ceiling window in it. <br/>“Come on, you’re going to love this. A friend inspired me.” The Doctor said. Then, without explaining more, he started to run. Missy was sharp on his heels, hiking up her long dress with one hand so she could move more freely. She had insisted on keeping to her usual attire, much to the Doctor’s annoyance. Despite his scepticism, she had proven true to her word and had kept up with him at every turn as they had snuck off from the tour group and infiltrated the restricted areas of the neural lab. <br/>“By command of the Shadow Proclamation, halt!” A menacing voice called from behind them as they ran. A second later another volley of blaster bolts started raining past them, but it was too late. The Doctor held out his screwdriver and let out a piercing subsonic frequency. The window shattered into a million pieces, and a second later both he and Missy leapt into the air. She didn’t even question him, but even she was alarmed by the idea of leaping out the side of the sixty third floor of a skyscraper. She didn’t even have time to take a breath before the TARDIS was there in the air before them, it’s door open. Together they half leap, half tumbled into the time craft. The Doctor slammed the doors shut as Missy darted for the controls, more blaster bolts clattering against the shell of the TARDIS. Missy pulled the activation lever down. A few moments later and they were gone.<br/>Neither of them had planned for the day to end like this. The original idea had been simple: slip into the restricted areas of the famous neural lab on Delcion Seven, during the eighty-nineth century. The world of Delcion was home to a humanoid species with pale blue skin, but it was known around the galaxy during this time period and often played host to many visitors seeking to take in the views of the spiralling quartz canyons or the endless purple clouds that constantly swirled around the equator, the flecks of diamonds inside them constantly sparkling no matter what time of day it was. As a general rule of thumb, the planet was welcoming of the tourist industry and had many trade links to other worlds, their unique take on science giving them an edge in a number of fields. One of which was neuroscience. The central research lab was a spectacular complex, one that stretched high into the sky. Visitors would come to view both the architecture and get a glimpse of the cutting-edge research being done inside its halls. In the end it had been easy enough to slip away from one of the tour groups and find what they were looking for. That’s when it had gotten complicated. <br/>The jump-soldiers of the Shadow Proclamation had been a continuous thorn in their side for a few weeks now, ever since they had declared war on the duo. The soldiers were equipped in full combat harnesses that allowed them to act like drones in a hive mind, working together almost seamlessly. They had almost gotten the upper hand a number of times as The Doctor and Missy had jumped across time and space trying to gather resources for their plans. It turned out the Shadow Proclamation had a reach far greater than the Doctor had first assumed. Using a mix of time travel techniques, they had sent out scanning beacons across millions of years both into the past and the future, spread out over countless lightyears. As soon as the beacons detected the TARDIS signature the soldiers would jump into a portal in pursuit. Of course they couldn’t cover everywhere, but it was enough to make Missy and the Doctor’s lives difficult, more so given that ninety percent of the time trying to hack the beacons would set them off. In the end the best idea had been to try and spot and avoid them, but the Shadow Proclamation had proved crafty in the placement of the beacons, making them hard to spot. Every trip to anywhere useful was a gamble now.<br/>“Well, the skin suit armour comes through again, but I still think it has terrible lines.” Missy said as she put the TARDIS in a stationary orbit around a distant star, then held out her arms. A number of burn holes peppered her torso and upper arms, revealing the silvery black material of the skin-tight armoured suit they were both wearing beneath their clothes. The armoured suits had proved their worth a dozen times since he had liberated the plans on an earlier adventure. <br/>“Are you sure you’re ok?” The Doctor said, rushing to her side, his screwdriver already scanning her for injuries. He either hadn’t noticed the burn holes in his own clothes or was ignoring them. Missy rolled her eyes.<br/>“Put that thing away before I throw it out an airlock.” Missy said as she shoed him away from her. The Doctor frowned, but slipped the screwdriver into one of his pockets. <br/>“I’m sorry. It’s just… this is proving harder than I thought. Its like there’s a force out there that wants to see us fail.” The Doctor said as he turned on the spot, looking around the TARDIS as if he could spot an answer just waiting to be found, hiding amongst the shadows. When nothing sprung out as him, he crossed over to the nearest chair and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his head fall into his hands as his thoughts raged. He had thought, hoped, that by only peaking at the future it would retain enough chrono-elasticity that he and Missy would be able to shift themselves into a new timeline, but it felt like fate itself, if there was such a concept, was against them.<br/>“Well of course there’s something against us. There always is. Wouldn’t be life if there wasn’t someone or something making it difficult. To be fair though, normally its one of us. You can be annoyingly good at that.” She said jokingly, trying to get a smile out of him. The Doctor didn’t move. Missy watched him silently, pouting. But then her eyes lit up as an idea hit her. <br/>The sound of the TARDIS’s engines filled the room.<br/>The Doctor looked up, a mix of confusion and concern. He saw Missy darting around the controls, a mad look on her face.<br/>“What are you doing? We’re meant to be going back to the vault. Are we under attack?” He asked. Missy grinned at him but didn’t slow, working the controls with an expert hand as the TARDIS practically purred in agreement of her actions.<br/>“Nope, not all. We need a holiday.” She said as they begun rocketing through the vortex. <br/>“A holiday?” <br/>“Yes, a holiday. I know a lovely spot, very very far away, very quiet. Go get your shorts dear, its time for cocktails.” She said with a schoolgirl glee. Missy let out a loud laugh as the Doctor just looked even more confused. Knowing that he wouldn’t get any more answers out of her, he grabbed ahold of the control console and held on as Missy kicked the TARDIS into a higher gear, smiling brightly ever step of the way.</p>
<p>The atmosphere of the ancient world was as clear as a still lake, little more than a blue tinge that swept over a vista of half formed planets and moons that moved slowly across the sky. It also made the day bright and welcoming, the waves that lapped softly against the silky white sand warm and gentle. It was like a perfect tropical day, plucked out of time and space and placed here, to witness the forging of worlds. <br/>In a lifetime spent seeing remarkable things, the Doctor considered this something particularly special.<br/>“Where are we?” The Doctor asked as he followed Missy down the simple path away from the beach. She glanced back at him, flashing him a mysterious smile.<br/>“Somewhere very far in the past. Somewhere out there, Rassilon and the others are thinking up ways to kick start a civilisation. Don’t worry, they won’t ever find us here.” She said as she glanced at the still growing infant planets. <br/>“We can’t be here. This whole period is meant to be locked.” The Doctor said, dumbfounded. Missy let out a small laugh and nodded. <br/>“Funny that, isn’t it? You know, the TARDIS was more than willing to break a few rules. I think she likes my touch.” Missy said. It was the Doctor’s turn to laugh.<br/>“Apparently so. I like what you’ve done with the place.” He said as they rounded a corner and a simple decking with a triangular roof came into view. It had a perfect view of the sea and sky. Missy led the way up onto the deck and dumped the bag she was carrying in one corner. She then pulled up a sun bed style chair and collapsed down onto it. <br/>“Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to make yourself useful?” Missy snapped as she tilted her large sun hat back and peered out from over the top of her sun glasses. <br/>“Of course. What would the lady like?” The Doctor said, enjoying taking in her appearance. Even clad in a classical Victorian bathing suit, with its baggy thigh length dress and covered shoulders, she still looked remarkable. Combined with the black sun hat and sunglasses, she looked every bit the height of 19th century fashion, like a gothic model effortlessly flowing with retro style. He had made no such surrenders to fashion, trusting the simple shorts and loose shirt that the TARDIS had picked out for him. He couldn’t resist adding in a pair of blue socks to go with his sandals though, conventions be damned. <br/>“I think I’ll go with a cherry supernova, extra nova of course. And have one for yourself too, there’s a good boy.” She said, nodding towards the improvised bar in the far corner before settling back in her chair. The Doctor rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile. A few minutes later he returned from the bar and handed her both glasses of swirling red and pink liquid as he pulled up the second sun bed chair thing. He watched as she took a sip from both glasses and made a face. <br/>“What is it?” He asked, kicking off his sandals. She handed him one of the glasses. <br/>“I’m just surprised you got it right. Well done, give yourself a gold star.” She said, watching the waves break harmlessly on the shore. For a moment they just sat there, enjoying their drinks and taking in the scene. Eventually though, the Doctor couldn’t take it any longer. He turned to Missy.<br/>“What is this place? How did you even set this up?” He asked. Missy shrugged. <br/>“Its just another one of my little getaways. I have a few you know. A girl needs her secrets. I used to like the chaos of it you see. The stella debris crashing against each other, explosions of beautiful violence, it really helped me relax.” She explained. The Doctor nodded.<br/>“That makes sense. It is rather mesmerizing, watching it play out.” As he said that a fast-moving comet shot through the sky in the distance, burning for a moment before being deflected by the shield Missy has placed round her own personal sanctuary world.<br/>“I actually started shaping a few of them. The worlds, I mean. It was fun being creative for no other reason than I could.” She said, pointing to a small orb that hovered far on the left, just above the horizon. “I made it so the continents on that one float around on a sea. Giant islands, free to go wherever the currents take them.”<br/>“I’d like to see that some time.” The Doctor said, reaching out and rubbing her forearm. She smiled at him, but it was a gesture with a hint of sadness to it.<br/>“Of course, sometime in the future.” She must have realised the sadness had slipped out and buried it again before continuing to speak. “So, do you really think you can make these neural influencers work?”<br/>“I don’t know. They’re different from what I was expecting.” The Doctor said as he glanced down the beach where the TARDIS had landed. The experimental neural interfaces were still safely inside.<br/>“Yes they do seem more… primitive than what was advertised.” Missy agreed before taking a long sip of her drink. The Doctor couldn’t help but agree. While they were still trying to prevent their regenerations, they both knew that was an inevitability. Sooner or later something would happen that they couldn’t escape, and that would be that. Their new idea worked around that completely. If they could maintain their personalities, their feelings for each other, then the regeneration would no longer be a factor. That was where the interfaces came in. The idea was to use them to form a kind of time capsule that could be buried deep inside their minds, protected from the transformative energies of a regeneration. Then after a period of time it would activate, merging their personalities with whatever new one had taken their place in a sort of complicated biological fusion reboot thing. They were still working out the details of the idea, but the interfaces from Delcion felt like a good starting point. Or at least that had been the hope.<br/>“I was thinking about trying to use some of the technology from the Chameleon Arch with the interfaces, but I don’t have all the mechanics worked out yet.” The Doctor said. He didn’t need to look at Missy to know she had tensed up. <br/>“Let’s not go down that route if we can help it please. I don’t fancy another lifetime as a bumbling fool.” She said as she looked at him, her concern evident. <br/>“You weren’t a fool, even then. But we may not have a choice. What we’re trying, I don’t think it’s ever been tried before.” He said. Missy gave a reluctant nod and sighed.<br/>“Fine, I guess, but if I end up as one of your little humans running around a boring clump of mud, I’m bringing you with me.” She said. The Doctor laughed, but shock his head. Missy had changed a lot, but she still needed to work on her air of superiority. With nothing left to say, the two sat back and finished their drinks, letting the sound of the ocean sooth their aching minds. It felt like a long time until Missy stretched her arms and stood up.<br/>“Everything ok?” The Doctor asked as he watched her stretch. <br/>“I’m going for a swim.” She said simply as she took of her hat and glasses. The Doctor was at a lost for a moment as he stared at Missy’s eyes. They were brighter than any star in the sky.<br/>“You’re going to swim in that? Won’t it be difficult?” The Doctor asked as he snapped himself back to attention. Missy raised an eyebrow.<br/>“You must have read my mind. You are naughty boy, aren’t you?” She said with a smirk, then begun to strip out of her bathing suit. The Doctor rolled his eyes. He had walked into that one. <br/>“There’s one thing that has been confusing me since we got here.” The Doctor asked as she turned and shook her dress down her legs, knowing full well what she was doing. <br/>“Oh? What’s that then?” She asked, stepping out of her dress.<br/>“You don’t even like beaches?” He said, half serious. Missy looked back over her shoulder with a curious smile, then shrugged. <br/>“Come on, I don’t like swimming alone. I might need you to give me the kiss of life. And you can show me your breast stroke.” She said with a cheeky wink, then turned and headed for the beach. The Doctor shook his head, slightly dumbstruck. Then he pushed himself up from the sun bed and followed her down to the beach, vowing with ever step that he took that there was no way he was going to strip off and get in the water. Yet in the back of his mind, he already knew all it would take would be another flash of her magnificent eyes to change his mind. <br/>By the time the pair had reach the water all their concerns about their future had fallen away, at least for a while. Neither of them noticed the small, coin sized beacon clinging to the outside of the TARDIS. Nor did they detect the trans-chrono frequency it had begun to emit since they had arrived here.</p>
<p>The water falling from the open-air shower in the corner of the decking was crisp and refreshing, slightly chilled by a cooling ring in the unit that pulled in and purified water from the ocean. It washed over the railings on either side of the corner while filling the air with a fine mist that left a sparkle on the air. <br/>“So how long did it take you to set this all up?” The Doctor asked as he run the Doamic soap up and down Missy’s back as she faced him, standing in between his arms as he held her close. The soap was a luxury that he hadn’t expected to find here, one of many surprises that Missy’s world had produced so far. <br/>“Oh you know me, always resourceful. You should see the house I’ve built on the other side of the island. Not as great views, but it has all the trimmings.” Missy said as she run her fingers up and down his chest for no real reason. <br/>“I think the view will be just fine as long as you’re there.” He said.<br/>“Oh come on, even you must know how cheesy that was.” She said, playfully flicking water at him. He gave her that smile, the one that made her feel warm inside. She had hated that at first, but now it was like the first rays of warming light on a cold morning. “Don’t look at me like that. Pass the shampoo.”<br/>“Of course, my lady.” The Doctor said as she turned away from him, closing her eyes and turning her head up, letting the water fall across her face. It was a moment later that she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his chest pushing up against her back as he pulled her close. <br/>“I remember when you didn’t like to touch.” She said without opening her eyes.<br/>“Special circumstances. Don’t question it.” He whispered, his mouth next to her ear. Then his lips were moving, slowly tracing a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. Each kiss was placed with the delicacy of a bee landing on a flower, a silky feather that sent shivers through both of them. With every kiss, the Doctor would slowly run his hands up and down her sides, her waist, using the falling water to help his hands move effortlessly over her skin. Every so often, the tops of his thumbs would graze the underneath of her breasts in a touch that was almost hesitant, though for Missy it only served to tease her more. She let her head fall back and pushed against him, feeling him embrace her even tighter, all as he continued those awful, wonderful kisses.<br/>“You’re going to get us all dirty again if you’re not careful.” She said, her words more a breathy moan of desire than a meaningful warning. She could have sworn she felt him smile.<br/>“That’s kind of the idea.” He said, continuing to nuzzle her neck.<br/>“Whatever happened to you?” She asked, unable to stop herself from grinding against him slightly.<br/>“You did.” He replied simply, but that was exactly what she had been hoping to hear, what she needed to hear. Reaching up with one hand, she pulled his head away from her neck, just enough so she could turn, her own lips tingling with anticipation. Their eyes met, both sharing the same lustful look. Without needing to say another word, they leaned towards each other. Their lips pushed together as a bolt of static passed between them. For a moment all that mattered was that kiss, that connection. There was no battle for control here like there had been in the past; just two tongues dancing against each other, creating waves of pleasure with every flick, every brush. One of the Doctor’s hands moved up and over her chest, groping her. It wasn’t enough though. Placing her hand on top of the Doctor’s hand that was still on her waist, she pushed it down, further than he had dared to yet venture. She moaned into his mouth as he touched her. She moaned even more when she felt him grind against her, giving into to his own instincts and need.<br/>For a long, blissful moment the pair stayed like that, lost in their feelings, but they both wanted more, needed more. Somehow Missy found the strength to break away from his kiss. She pulled away from his touch and turned, her long black hair flinging water droplets everywhere. Without missing a beat she placed her hands on either side of the Doctor’s face and pulled him into another kiss as she edged backwards, towards the railing, a small voice in her head warning her not to slip on the wet floor. The Doctor reached down and placed his hands around the back of her thighs, sensing her intent as clearly as if it had been his own idea. In one smooth movement he lifted her up, placing her gently on the railing. She broke her kiss as she tilted her hips, wrapping her legs around him as she reached down between them. He placed his hands on the rail either side of her, and let out a sigh of ecstasy, a sigh Missy unashamedly met. She draped her arms around his neck as he leaned in again. He needed to taste her lips again, needed to feel her breath against his. <br/>There was no telling how long passed as the two remained there, the water falling over them as the embraced again and again, losing all track of the world around them, though with every moment that passed, the stars around them seemed to shine a little brighter. </p>
<p>“So, I guess we can tick beach shower sex off the list. I know it’s primitive, coupling like that, but you can’t deny the endorphin boost.” Missy said as she stretched out on the sun bed chair thing and straightened her dressing gown.<br/>“There’s a list now?” The Doctor said from besides her. Even now he still seemed exhausted, his face red and his breath deep and rapid. At least he had managed to pull on his shorts.<br/>“Of course there is. Lists for everything, they’re great.” Missy said frivolously. The Doctor couldn’t tell if she was joking, but it didn’t matter. <br/>“Thank you for this. I needed this.” He said, relishing in the feeling of being calm. Already the stresses of their task were nipping at the edges of his mind, but right now, in this place with Missy by his side, he was able to keep those thoughts at bay. For a while at least. <br/>“We both needed it. Too much stress and you end up with lines.” She paused for a second to look at him. “Maybe you should take breaks more often.”<br/>“Well maybe you should… Oh I’m too tired for this. Would you like another drink?” He asked as Missy smiled brightly. She raised her fists triumphantly. <br/>“Victory! I’ll take another cherry supernova as my prize.” She said. The Doctor shook his head and pushed himself to his feet.<br/>He was half way to the bar when he froze.<br/>They both felt it, the tingling on the air. It set their nerves on fire in the way only the energy unleashed by an unshielded chrono displacement could. They looked around trying to pinpoint the source, but they needn’t have bothered.<br/>The time portals opened up all around them, one after enough. They were on the ground and in the air, fractures in the flow of reality that seemed like strange coloured fires. From each one, a handful of jump-soldiers poured out. They were all armed, and surrounded them completely.<br/>The Doctor turned around as the soldiers began to advance, his eyes wide.<br/>“Missy.” Was all he managed before the first energy missile came flying in. Then everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>